Harry Potter and the Runaway
by Megan4
Summary: Sorry for the repost guys! Fixed some errors and had to repost under my new name. It's a HHR adventure; they finding *something* in the Forbidden Forest..PLEASE R/R!!


"Harry Potter and the Runaway"   
by Megan S.

It was a cold, dreary day when Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley sneaked out. They were going to see Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. All students had been confined to the castle after six-o-clock as a result of the recent attacks made on several students. Little did everyone know Ron and Harry were using an Invisibility Cloak. Hermione refused to come.   
"I won't come!" she cried shrilly. "I want to see Hagrid, too. It's not that. The curfew was set for a reason. I don't want to get caught! You shouldn't go, either."   
"Oh, get off it, Hermione. We won't be caught. Harry's got his Invisibility Cloak!" Ron responded.   
"I don't care! I've got homework," Hermione stormed upstairs to the girls' dormitory.   
"What's with her?" Harry asked.   
Ron only shrugged. "I don't know, but I wish she'd come. Things are always much better when she does."   
Harry looked puzzled. It seemed to him that Hermione usually made matters worse.   
"Come on," Ron muttered.   
They slipped out of the Gryffindor common room, through the portrait hole. Arriving outside, Harry and Ron quietly threw the Invisibility Cloak around themselves. Walking slowly in order to stay concealed, they concentrated on the ground, not looking ahead.   
"Ron, watch out!" Harry hissed from underneath the cloak. It was too late. They had tripped over Mrs. Norris, Filch's sly, black cat.   
"Let's run for it," Ron yelled, dashing out from under the cloak. Harry followed him, stuffing the cloak into his robe. Running breathlessly, Ron and Harry scrambled toward the entrance to the castle, only to run headlong into Professor Flitwick.   
"Professor Flitwick, I—I mean, we—" Harry panted.   
"Now, now, boys. You know the rules. It's after dark and you shouldn't be outside. Ten points from Gryffindor, and you both have detention. Now, run along up to your room. We don't want anymore points taken away, do we, boys?" Professor Flitwick scolded.   
"No, sir," both Harry and Ron muttered, defeated. They both drudge upstairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
"Thank goodness the Cloak was in your robe, Harry," Ron commented.   
"I know; that was close!" said Harry.   
As they reached the Fat Lady, Ron muttered, "Jellyfish tentacles," and they pushed the portrait aside to climb into Gryffindor Tower.   
Hermione was waiting for them, arms crossed.   
"Uh-oh," Ron muttered, catching Harry's glance. "Hermione."   
"Well?" she asked, questioning.   
Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked back, both at a loss for words.   
"You got caught, didn't you?" scolded Hermione. "I knew it! I knew this would happen. I tried to stop you, but no! You just had to go!"   
"Hermione," Harry started.   
"Don't Hermione me!" she yelled. "What is it? Fifty points from Gryffindor? I knew it, I just knew it!"   
"Well, actually, it was ten points and detention," Ron corrected, before Harry could shut him up.   
"Detention! So now you'll probably go tromping around in those woods and get yourself killed—oh, nevermind!" Hermione stormed. She then turned her back on Harry and Ron and stomped to the chair furthest away from them. Harry and Ron slumped into the nearest chair.   
"What should we do?" Ron asked.   
"What do you mean, what should we do? She'll cool off in a day or so," Harry responded.   
"I just—I just don't like her being mad at me, that's all."   
"Rubbish! Since when do you—" but Harry was interrupted by a great bang. Fred and George Weasley looked proud. They had fed a fireball to a small purplish bird of some sorts. The bird exploded and shot around the room, over the heads of many Gryffindors. Accustomed to the twin's many tricks, a few people pointed at the sight, but most paid no great heed to the swirling bird.   
"Well," Ron said, yawning loudly. "I best go up to bed now." Ron stretched and stood up from his chair, heading towards the stairs leading up to their dormitory. Harry followed him.   
Seamus Finnigan was already up there.   
"Some bird, eh?" he said.   
Eager to get Seamus away so he could talk to Ron in private, Harry agreed.   
"Sure was; I mean, he really flew."   
Seamus turned out his light and pulled the curtains around his bed. Five minutes later, Harry heard light snoring.   
Harry got up and walked over to Ron's bed.   
"Ron," he hissed.   
"Mrmmph," Ron grumbled, fast asleep.   
It was no use; Ron was in no condition to be confronted. Giving Neville's toad, Trevor, a goodnight pat, Harry drew the curtains to his own bed and fell asleep.   


The next day, Hermione ignored Ron and Harry as they walked down to breakfast. After helping himself to sausages in front of him, Harry had a note dropped on top of his plate. Beside him, Ron had an identical note.   
Opening it, the note said: 

Please meet Hagrid at the front door at midnight tonight to serve your detention. 

"Oh no," Ron said.   
"What?" said Harry, peering over at Ron's note.   
"I bet we have to go to the Forbidden Forest, Harry."   
"Well, at least it's with Hagrid," Harry commented.   
"Never mind Hagrid! I just hope we don't meet anymore spiders," Ron shuddered.   
A loud clatter sounded beside Ron. Hermione had just gotten up from the table, banging her plate loudly.   
"I do wish she'd get over it."   
"Don't mind Hermione. She'll be over it in a day or so." Harry pointed out.   
In fact, Hermione was better sooner than Harry expected. After a good lesson in Charms while practising Cheering Charms, Hermione made up with Ron and Harry.   
After class, Professor Flitwick gave Harry a friendly reminder of his and Ron's detention.   
"Don't be late tonight, Harry," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "I've arranged for Hagrid to oversee your detention, as I will be busy tonight."   
"Yes, Professor Flitwick," Harry said as he rushed out of the classroom to catch up with Ron and Hermione, who were talking furtively further down the corridor.   


After dinner, Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for the clock to ring for their detention. Hermione was with them. After losing marvellously to both Harry and Ron twice, she excused herself and went up to bed.   
When the time came for them to leave, the room was empty except for Harry and Ron.   
They met Hagrid at the front door.   
"Why, 'ello, it's yeh two 'gain. We'll jes be off to the Forest, thet's all," Hagrid said. He had Fang the boarhound with him. "This is jes what yeh get when yeh go 'round at night," Hagrid coughed. "Yeh shoul' jes learn to behave."   
"But, Hagrid," Ron started when Harry elbowed him in the side. Ron fell silent as they walked into the Forbidden Forest.   
"Now, we're here to hunt down the sommat thet's been killin' these here birds--" he points to some stray feathers. "By my guessin', it's a wild dog or summat. Now, Harry, you take Fang." Hagrid handed Harry the leash. "And, Ron, yeh come wit' me."   
Harry and Ron both nodded.   
"If yeh have any trouble, send up a couple a' red sparks. If yeh find summat, use the green 'uns. Meet back here in two hours if nothin' happens, alright?" Hagrid paused.   
"Come on, Fang," Harry muttered as he pulled Fang along to a path to their right. Hagrid and Ron proceeded down the path to the left.   
After searching for an hour, Harry felt very tired. Feeling that he couldn't keep on going any longer, Harry sat down at the base of an old oak tree. Just as he was nodding off, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.   
"Psst, Harry," he heard someone hiss behind him. Wheeling around, Harry could just make out Ron's fiery red hair in the dark.   
"Ron! How did you—I mean, where did you…?" Harry trailed off.   
"I sneaked away from Hagrid for a bit. He wasn't paying any attention, and I heard you and Fang just on the other side of these bushes." He gestured to a row of shrubs beside them. "Come on and get up; there's something I want to show you."   
Harry followed Ron into a small clearing.   
"Now, where did it go? Oh!" Ron shouted. A bright flame appeared behind a bush. Strange rustling sounds came from underneath the flames.   
"Wh—who? Or what are you?" Harry stuttered.   
"Oh, blast it!" The strange creature cursed, rising from the bush. The fire had gone, but a young woman with long, bright red hair appeared.   
"Who are you?" Ron's voice echoed in the woods.   
"Shh!" the woman replied. "Keep it down. I'm hiding. Oh, you won't tell anyone you saw me, right?"   
"Well, it depends. Are you going to hurt us?"   
"Hurt you? Dear goodness, no," said she, peering closer at Ron and Harry. "Who are you?"   
"My name's Harry and this here's Ron," responded Harry. "Now who, or what rather, are you?"   
"My name's Morcatia, and I'm a firewitch," replied the young woman matter-of-factly. "And I've run away."   
"Run away? Firewitch?" Ron stuttered. "What—how?"   
"Firewitches have been secluded for two hundred years now, and well, a few things happened, so I ran away," said Morcatia, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. She turned around. "All right, I've told you my story, so what's yours?"   
"We're students, here at Hogwarts. It's their property you're on, you know."   
"Yeah, you could get in big trouble."   
"I'm not concerned about trouble. Just don't let anyone find me. I can't go back there," Morcatia shuddered.   
"What about food? How long have you been here?" questioned Ron.   
"Oh, just a few days," said Morcatia very nonchalantly. "Say, why are you out here in the middle of the night anyway if you're students?"   
"Oh, no!" Harry remembered.   
"Hagrid!" they exclaimed at the same time.   
"Mor—mor—whatever your name is, you've got to hide!" whispered Harry. Just then, they could hear Hagrid drudging through the Forest.   
"Morcatia!" she corrected, "And why?"   
"Nevermind why! Just hide!" Ron whispered hoarsely and Harry pushed Morcatia behind a bush. Just then, Hagrid appeared in-between two trees. Fang leaped out of Harry's hand to greet him.   
"Where in gobblestones have yeh been, Ron? I've jes 'bout searched the whole forest for yeh. I was getting' worried. And you!" he said, turning to Harry. "You're all right, ain't yeh?"   
"Yes, Hagrid," mumbled Harry.   
"Jes—jes don' let anyone know I lost yeh. Dumbledore'd have me heard."   
After they returned to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Harry were in no mood to sleep.   
"So, what should we do about her?" asked Harry, poking at the dying embers in the fireplace.   
"We should definitely tell Hermione. She might know what to do," Ron suggested.   
"If she doesn't freak out first," responded Harry.   
"She won't—" Ron was interrupted by a huge yawn. "I'm sure going to have trouble staying awake tomorrow."   
"Me, too"   


The next day, Ron and Harry pulled Hermione aside after Transfiguration class.   
"You WHAT?" bellowed Hermione after explained the events of the previous night to her.   
"We met a firewitch (whatever that is). She was running away from some seclusion or something; I don't know what," said Ron.   
"Oh, she was probably trying to avoid the restriction, but nevermind that! I can't believe you didn't tell Hagrid! Or Dumbledore!" Hermione retorted.   
"The restriction? What's that?" Harry asked.   
"Don't you know? The Ministry placed a restriction on all firewitches. They are forced to live in hiding and aren't allowed to associate with wizards."   
"Why?" Ron asked.   
"Because of they danger, supposedly. Firewitches have immense power, abut only dealing with fire. Many anti-fire spells wizards use won't work on them. That's why the Ministry's put a mum on them," Hermione explained.   
"How do you know this?" wondered Harry.   
"Oh, I read it in _Castouts of the Wizarding World_. But why didn't you tell Hagrid?"   
"We couldn't! She trusted us and we couldn't betray her. Besides, she made it sound as if something horrible would happen if she was found." pleaded Ron.   
"She probably would have been executed, but do you know how much danger you were in? What she could have done to you?" Hermione retorted.   
"She was perfectly innocent!" argued Harry.   
"Harry, firewitches are very powerful. She could have killed you if she wanted."   
"She seemed almost scared, Hermione. I don't think she thought much about killing us," Ron responded.   
"Alright. When can I come see her?" Hermione asked.   
Harry and Ron looked at each other. They hadn't expected Hermione to want to come along.   
Harry bit his lip. "Tonight, I suppose. I was going to take her some robes and a bit of food. We'll use the Cloak."   
Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Tonight then."   


They waited up for everyone to leave. After Lee Jordan finally went to bed, Harry ran upstairs to get his Invisibility Cloak.   
After making their way through the forest, the trio arrived at the small clearing where they had found Morcatia the night before. No one was in sight.   
"Psst, Morcatia, it's us! We're here to help you," Harry whispered.   
A small flame illuminated behind a bush. Morcatia rose from behind the shrub, part of her hair on fire.   
"Your hair!" Ron pointed frantically.   
"My hair? Oh," Morcatia said calmly. And with a snap, her hair extinguished itself.   
"How—how did you do that?" Ron stuttered.   
"She's a firewitch, remember, Ron?" said Hermione.   
"Who's she?" asked Morcatia suspiciously.   
"This is our friend, Hermione. It's okay. She's with us. She won't tell. _Will you_, Hermione." Harry casted a meaningful glance in Hermione's direction.   
Caught, Hermione answered, "No."   
"Great. We've brought you some chocolate, Morcatia," responded Harry.   
"Chocolate? Whyever for?"   
"To eat!" exclaimed Ron.   
"Eat? I can make my own food, dear. What are those in your hand?" asked the firewitch.   
"There are some robes. I know what kind of danger you are in, Morcatia. If you ever fear for your life, put these on and cover your hair with the hat. Go to Hogwarts using the back entrance. You're already on the grounds, so it should work. You can always find one of us at the Great Hall around noon. Pretend you are a student." Harry handed her the long black Hogwarts robes and wizard's hat.   
"Why—why are you doing this for me?" Morcatia asked, on the verge of tears.   
"Because we want to help."   


The next morning, Harry joined Hermione, who was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet.   
"Harry!" said Hermione, pointing excitedly. Harry peered over her shoulder at the small article she was pointing to.   
  


**Firewitch Escapes**   
Morcatia Coven, 20, escaped yesterday from her residence for firewitches. The Dangerous Magic Acts of 1796 forced firewitches into seclusion. Wizards everywhere are advised to be on the lookout for Coven, who is considered very dangerous. Coven is not considered to be of any danger to Muggles. If spotted, please send an owl immediately. But, as Minister Fudge warns, don't try to capture her yourself!

"We've go to warn her!" Harry exclaimed. "Right now."   
"We can't go now, Harry, we'll miss class. Wait until tonight. Besides, no one will think to look for her Hogwarts."   
"All right," Harry conceded. Ron came ambling in the Great Hall and sat down to the right of Hermione. He took some porridge from a bowl in the middle of the table and began eating. Hermione told him about the article.   
"What!" Ron yelled, upsetting his bowl, and causing the Gryffindor table to go quiet.   
"Shh!" Hermione hissed in his ear. She got up quickly to help Ron clean the spilled porridge off the front of his robe. Harry just sat with an amused expression on his face and continued eating.   
Ron's ears had turned fire engine red.   


All through the day, Harry couldn't get the article out of his mind. It preoccupied him so much, that during Charms, when he was supposed to be practising the Maleekius charm, he just sat, staring off into space.   
"Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick squeaked at him. "Would you like to get moving?"   
Harry startled back to reality.   
"Er—yes, sir," he responded quickly.   
After dinner, Harry run upstairs to the boys' dormitories and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He brought it downstairs and sat on it.   
The common room was bustling with activity. It was Friday, and everyone was happy with the upcoming Halloween weekend.   
"Harry, Ron, let's go now," Hermione whispered to them.   
"But, Hermione! The room's full!" argued Ron.   
"I know. No one will notice us slipping out," she responded.   
"And so they did. Harry threw the cloak around them once outside.   
They sneaked past Hagrid's cabin where all the lights were burning. Harry could hear Fang barking inside.   
They reached the clearing within a few minutes. Morcatia hadn't bothered hiding this time. She appeared cheerful.   
"Hullo, everyone! What's new tonight?" she questioned cheerfully. Looking up, their somber faces quickly subdued her. "What's the matter?"   
Harry choked, "He—here," and handed her the clipping. Morcatia's eyes grew wide as she read the article.   
"Oh!" she cried.   
"Yeah," said Ron forcefully.   
"Hermione took action. "Look, Morcatia, you've really got to be more careful from now on. You didn't even bother hiding tonight—"   
"—but I knew it was you!"   
"—doesn't matter. Be careful. I'm sure you know what would happen if you were caught, right?" Hermione questioned.   
Bowing her head silently, Morcatia muttered, "Yes."   
"Look, we have to go now, before we're missed. We'll keep our eyes open, okay?" said Ron.   
Once they walked out of earshot, Morcatia whispered, "My life in the hands of a few underage student wizards. How did it come to this?"   


After the appearance of the article, Harry, Hermione, and Ron kept a very close ear for further developments in the search for the missing firewitch.   
In Potions, about a week after the first appearance of Morcatia, Harry overheard something of high interest. Malfoy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, his two sidekicks, at the table next to him.   
"My father's giving the Ministry a right hard time about her, too. Firewitches were in the league with You-Know-Who before he rose to power. I heard she's to be executed if they find her. Good thing. We can't have lawbreakers running around the country." Malfoy sneered and stirred his potion slowly. He continued talking. "I've heard rumours they've spotted her around here recently. Good luck entering Hogwarts. Too bad Dumbledore's so soft. He'd probably want to get her off."   
Harry elbowed Ron sharply in the side. He and Hermione had been deeply involved in a conversation, and had not overheard Malfoy. Ron almost upset his cauldron.   
"What?" Ron questioned.   
"Talk quietly," Harry explained. "Malfoy's just said something quite interesting."   
"Really?" chortled Ron. "That's a first."   
Hermione snickered. "What is it, Harry?" she asked.   
"Malfoy just said that Morcatia's been spotted around here. Maybe at Hogwarts."   
Ron suddenly went white. His mouth formed a small O.   
"Stirring your potion, are you, Potter?" sneered Professor Snape. "Or just gossiping with your friends? That'll be ten points from Gryffindor. Any more and I'll take off more. I suggest you stay silent, Potter." Snape walked away, grinning devilishly.   
"That's not fair!" commented Hermione. "Malfoy's been talking loudly this whole time, and Snape never once said a word to him!"   
"Got in trouble, eh, Potter?" weaselled Malfoy behind him.   
Turning around, Harry snarled, "Hadn't you got better things to do, Malfoy, than sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong?"   
"Oh, Potter, do forgive me!" mocked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle chortling behind him.   
"Get off it, Malfoy! Isn't it about time you got a brain?" retorted Hermione, reaching her hand up to his face. Ron grabbed her arm, quickly, stopping it just inches from Malfoy's right cheek.   
"Leave it alone, Hermione. We've got other things to worry about," said Harry, stirring his bubbling potion.   


Harry had Quidditch practice that night, so Ron and Hermione went alone to talk to Morcatia. It was well after dark before they climbed back into Gryffindor Tower, panting hard. Harry was waiting for them next to the fireplace.   
"Well?" he asked in anticipation.   
"We told her about what Malfoy said. She seemed surprised, but said she'd heard noises in the forest the night before. She's going to be more careful now," said Ron, catching his breath.   
"We thought about giving her the Cloak, Harry, we really did, but Ron and I decided that it was your Cloak, so your decision. We know your father gave it you and all…" Hermione trailed off as a solemn silence followed.   
Harry looked at the ground quietly. "We'll just have to be careful," he said, his voice barely a whisper.   


The following week, a new rumour flourished around the school. The Great Hall was abuzz one morning at breakfast.   
Hermione came tearing into the Hall while Harry and Ron were still eating their breakfast. They all had the same question for each other:   
"Have you heard?" they all asked at once.   
"The Ministry's formed a search team!" Hermione squealed.   
"Hagrid is helping them. They are going search the forest and the acreage around Hogwarts," elaborated Ron.   
"We've got to tell Morcatia; and it can't wait until tonight," Harry said, glaring at Hermione.   
"No, it can't," she agreed. "But we can't go. You must send her an owl."   
"I can't send her an owl! What if they see it?" Harry retorted.   
"Send Hedwig. She's light and stealthy. She will know not to be seen," Hermione suggested.   
At that moment, the morning mail was being delivered. Hedwig's beak was empty, but she always visited Harry for her morning meal. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill. After writing a rapid note, he folded it shut and gave it to Hedwig, who hooted slightly.   
"Hedwig, you must be ever-so-careful with this. _You must not be seen_," he added in a low voice only Hermione and Ron could hear. Hedwig flew off at an instant, carrying the secret bit of parchment.   


As the days wore on, Harry worried more and more about Morcatia. They hadn't been to see her since the fateful day they found out about the search efforts by the Ministry of Magic. Hedwig had returned successfully, with a tiny corner of the parchment Harry had sent. It beared the words: 

I'LL BE OKAY   
-MORCATIA 

Even the Professors gossiped freely about the search. In an effort to learn more about the situation, Ron and Harry had stationed themselves inside the staff room. Rumours flew that the Ministry grew closer and closer every day to a capture. The only person that seemed unconcerned with all the happenings was Professor Dumbledore, who wore a slightly amused expression every time someone mentioned the runaway.   
News grew more and more frequent about "near-misses" with the runaway. By the detail in them, Harry knew they were false, but they startled him, nonetheless.   
After particularly gruesome story about how the Ministry "captured" the firewitch by shooting her though the heart, Harry was so startled, he insisted on checking up on Morcatia immediately.   
"No, Harry, you _can't_ go!" hissed Hermione in his ear after class. Harry had been heading for Gryffindor Tower to fetch his Invisibility Cloak. Ron had to practically wrestle him to the ground to stop him from going. He and Hermione dragged him to the nearest corner and sat him down.   
"I must! I must go see if she's all right," Harry pleaded, a wild expression on his face.   
"Harry, you could be _killed_," insisted Hermione. "If she's in caught, the search party will be liable to shoot at anyone."   
Harry sagged in submission. He had no choice. He would only endanger Morcatia if he visited her in her hiding spot. They had long since given up trying to figure exactly what it was she had run away from.   
"Is everything all right, Harry?" said a voice behind them. Professor McGonagall had walked up behind the three. Harry had to admit that it looked suspicious; him on the floor after all.   
"Everything's all right, Professor," answered Harry.   
"It's just that, well, Harry, you haven't looked well lately. A bit pinched in the face. Working to hard at Quidditch, I suppose?" questioned Professor McGonagall.   
"Yes, Professor, that's it. Playing to hard at Quidditch," Harry forced a laugh, trying to sound believable.   
Professor McGonagall frowned. "Well, if you're sure." She gave one last wondering look at Harry sitting on the floor and walked off, her deep blue robes trailing after her.   


The days wore on with frequent "reports" of the search party. Harry had sneaked out of the dormitory once since to visit Morcatia. Ron and Hermione were unaware, but during that visit, she had told him something that made him want to keep her safe and hidden even more. She told him of his parents.   
"You know, it took me a while, but I figured out who you are," she had said.   
"What do mean?" Harry questioned.   
"You see, you never told me your last name. But I put some things together—your resemblance, the Cloak, your scar, namely."   
"The Cloak? My Invisibility Cloak? But how did you know?" wondered Harry.   
"Your father had one just like it. For it is that I know who you are, Harry Potter."   
"My—my father?" Harry squeaked. "You _knew_ my father? But you're too young!" responded Harry incredulously.   
"I knew him because he used to visit the villages where we lived; he and your mother, Harry."   
"My mother?" repeated Harry. "What do you know about them?" he asked hungrily.   
"I don't know much. I do know he used that Cloak to visit the village sometimes. Only a select few are allowed where we live—" she gave a hollow laugh. "Too dangerous, I suppose."   
Just then a sudden rustling had caused Harry to draw a sharp intake of breath.   
"I must go!" he said, hurriedly. He would have stayed to hear more, but—the danger was to great for Morcatia. He had left in flash and got back to Gryffindor Tower before Ron ever discovered he was missing from his bed.   


The next day, a sudden change in events had caused a massive panic to sweep through Hogwarts. The firewitch had been spotted in the Forbidden Forest! News had it that the search party had narrowed down the search area to one square kilometer within the forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no way of knowing if this was the right kilometer or not.   
Harry thought seriously of locating Morcatia and making her change hiding spots.   
"No, Harry! You mustn't; we don't even know if they've really found her—" Hermione broke of with a shudder.   
"Come on, Harry we have to get to class," Ron said, as he steered Harry towards the left wing where they had Transfiguration class that morning.   
After class, Harry walked away pale. It was lunchtime, and the Great Hall was abuzz with people swapping rumours. Harry noticed that the professors were conspicuously absent, save for Filch, the janitor.   
Suddenly, Hermione's eyes became very wide, and she opened mouth with a silent "Oh!", but no sound came out. Her hand rose from beneath the table, and she pointed one small finger straight across from her.   
Harry turned and saw a sight that almost chilled his blood.   
It was Morcatia, dressed the spare robes Harry gave her, the hat covering her long fire-red hair. She was keeping her head down, while furtively searching for her three rescuers.   
It was Ron who recovered first. He jumped up from the table and casually walked over to Morcatia. With an expression of surprise, she looked up and saw him. He carefully took her arm and led her outside the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione jumped up at once and followed him into the corridor outside. They were very careful to avoid suspicion.   
Once well down the hall, Ron led them up a few flights of stairs and into an empty, unused classroom.   
"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed after Hermione locked the door behind them.   
"I had to come," she said. Morcatia was visibly shaking. "I could hear them right outside the clearing, so I put on the robes and hat as fast as I could, and ran for it. Just barely got away. I had to hide outside the castle for hours until some big, hairy man ("That must have been Hagrid," Harry muttered.) left. He must have been standing post."   
"What are we going to do, Harry?" Hermione turned to him, her eyes wide and questioning. Harry had an idea.   
"Wait here! I'll be back in a moment," he said, dashing out the door.   
Ron and Hermione just looked at one another, puzzled. Morcatia was still shaking with her near-capture. Harry was back in a few minutes, panting, but looking successful. He was carrying an old bit of parchment, which Ron and Hermione knew to be the Marauder's Map.   
"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_!" Harry chanted as the Map revealed itself.   
"What are you going to do, Harry?" asked Ron.   
"You two, go back to Gryffindor Tower," he paused. "I'm going to see Dumbledore."   
"Harry, no, we can't—we can't leave you alone!" Hermione stuttered.   
"You must! We can't all three get in trouble. Dumbledore's—well, Dumbledore's different. He might be able to do something. If he can't at least—" Harry broke off, with a lump in his throat. Hermione cast her eyes down t o the floor and Ron poked at something with is toe. Harry straightened up. "All I can do is try. Come on, Morcatia. Dumbledore's office isn't too far from here, but we mustn't be seen."   
He opened the locked door carefully and peered out into the hall. It was empty.   
"Good luck, Harry," Hermione choked.   
"Good-bye, Morcatia," Ron said, his voice oddly strangled.   
They gave one last look at the firewitch and then turned down the hall and walked away slowly. Harry was left with Morcatia.   
"Come on," he muttered quietly, as he led her off to the right.   
After going through a serious of doors and stairways, they finally reach the entrance to Dumbledore's office. After studying the Marauder's Map for a moment, Harry finally muttered,   
"Iggley-wort," and the passageway opened up. Leading Morcatia down the long passageway, Harry grew apprehensive. He knew from the Map that Dumbledore was in his office, but what if—?   
They reached the door to his office. Harry thought about knocking but didn't. He just walked right in. Dumbledore was at his desk, facing the opposite direction.   
"Welcome, Harry," Dumbledore said without turning around. "And hello to you, too, Miss Coven."   
Morcatia let out a small gasp.   
Dumbledore turned around, a small twinkle in his light blue eyes. "You thought I didn't know, Harry? Tsk, tsk, you should know better by now. Those nights you sneaked out under the Cloak with your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? I am not the Headmaster for nothing, Harry," Dumbledore paused. He unfolded his hands quietly. "And now I suppose you want me to help you?"   
Harry nodded silently. Morcatia was stiff as stone next to him. She seemed strangely meek in front of the Headmaster.   
"Come forward, madam. Take off that hat and those robes," Dumbledore instructed.   
She did so, casting them aside on the floor. Dumbledore studied her face carefully, regarding her with no caution.   
"And they say firewitches are the most dangerous?" Dumbledore muttered. "I would say not." He looked up at her. "Are you, madam, aware of the penalties that fall upon you if I turn you in right now?"   
"Yes, sir," she mumbled. Gathering strength, she looked him in the eye. "But, sir, I was hoping—well, Harry here—please, sir!" Morcatia pleaded.   
"You thought I could help you? You thought I might save your life?" Dumbledore questioned.   
"Yes, sir, I did." Morcatia said very meekly.   
"Ah, that's it," Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes twinkling over the top of his half-rimmed spectacles. "What we need is a _plan_."   
"A plan?" choked Harry.   
"Yes, Mr. Potter, a plan. Now, Morcatia, I trust you are willing to make a few sacrifices?" asked Dumbledore.   
Morcatia only nodded her head. She was at a loss for words.   
"I do know a few chaps at the Ministry who happen to think the Dangerous Magic Acts were a big joke—" Dumbledore trailed off. "But, of course, there's nothing they can do about them. Too much trouble to change a law. I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing a firewitch or two escape—well, _defy_ the Ministry. There would be drastic changes in store for you, Miss Coven…"   
"Anything, sir, anything at all," Morcatia said breathlessly. "I quite fancy my head right where it is, thank you. Name your conditions, sir."   
"Conditions? More like modifications."   
"Modifications, sir? I'm not quite sure I understand what you're leading towards." Morcatia responded, fiddling with her hair.   
"Oh, I'm sure my chaps would like to re-integrate you into wizarding society. Live in a normal wizard town, with wizard friends. Of course, complete details would come from Mr. Oliverey and Miss Polikar at the Ministry. They are the friends I mentioned. Now do you understand?" Dumbledore questioned. He reached overhead and grasped a small jar filled with a light powder.   
"Do you mean that—that Morcatia could be normal?" Harry gasped. Morcatia looked at him with shining eyes.   
Dumbledore opened the small jar and threw its contents into the fireplace. Out popped two figures, whirling and coughing; one of them mildly said,   
"You called, Dumbledore?"   
"Yes, Horace. I have got her. Young Harry Potter brought her right to me. It should all worked as planned. She is willing to do as you say in exchange for her life."   
"Marvellous, Dumbledore! I say, old chap, you've done it again!" exclaimed the second.   
With a flash, the door burst open, and in ran Ron and Hermione, gasping for breath. Hermione turned and looked at Morcatia with surprise.   
"So—it's not—true?" she panted.   
"What's not true?" asked Harry.   
"We heard," said Ron catching his breath. "That she had been caught and turned over to the Ministry. Rumours flew around school that they had—" he gulped. "Well—"   
Everyone knew what he left unsaid.   
"I believe Miss Coven's head is still attached, so all is well. Now, if you two," Dumbledore gestured to his two companions, "would kindly take the firewitch where she belongs, we can get this all over with before we are discovered. There will be quite a few adaptations for you to overcome, Miss Coven, mainly your form of magic."   
"But what about my hair?" asked Morcatia.   
"Your hair?" asked Dumbledore mildly.   
"Yes, my hair! Won't people know I'm a firewitch by my hair?"   
"My dear Miss Coven," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling, "it has never been a crime to have red hair."   
Ron's ears turned bright pink.   
"Now, you must be off!" Dumbledore commanded. The first wizard took Morcatia by the arm, and led her through the fire. With a flash, they disappeared into the flames.   
Dumbledore swivelled in his chair to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
"Of course, I cannot give you points for what you've done. Why, if the Ministry got whiff of my role in the disappearance of Miss Coven," he paused, "I would probably lose my post as Headmaster. Just walk away from this knowing what you've done, that is more valuable than anything; you saved a human life."   
Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, but no sound came out.   
"I suppose you would like to know, Harry, what Morcatia knew of your parents?" supplied Dumbledore.   
"Why, yes, sir," Harry mumbled, looking at his feet.   
"Ah, nothing more than any other witch or wizard who encountered them while they were still alive. The true goodness and kindness they showed towards outcasts like Morcatia was passed on to you Harry. They are still alive as long as you truly live Harry; they are alive inside of you." Dumbledore hesitated. "Now go, before someone discovers your absence. We shall never speak of this again, Harry."   
Ron and Hermione stood dumbstruck at Dumbledore, but Harry pulled on their robes impatiently.   
"Come on, let's go," he muttered, as they obediently followed him through the passageway away from Dumbledore's office. They crept out into the deserted hallway and walked in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.   
Arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry mumbled, "Waddiwilsi," and the portrait opened up for them.   
They climbed silently inside, still not yet talking. Once inside, the three students collapsed in a small circle of chairs separated from the rest. Hermione was the first to speak.   
"Harry, do you know what we've just done?"   
"Do you suppose we'll ever see her again?" wondered Ron.   
"Maybe not, but maybe someday, when we're buying candy in Honeydukes, or sipping hot butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, she'll come walking in, red hair and all, and remember us, and what we did for her; and she'll sit down with us; and we'll all have long conversation about her new life…" Harry trailed off. Sitting up straighter, he stood up and said,   
"I best go up to bed now. Got class in the morning." And so he did. 

(HEY! I want your feedback! Tell me what you think! E-mail me at:   
[virtualworldofhp@yahoo.com][1]   
with the subject of "Feedback" and tell me what you thought ?   
Thanks! 

By the way, I have gotten GREAT responses! I WOULD like to write another one, but not a sequel. Quite frankly, I don't like Morcatia :-) I have to think of a good plot, though. It took me a few days to just figure out the plot of this one. I have noticed some of you didn't like the way I presented Dumbledore (and Hermione a bit), and I'm GLAD you told me that, because I will/can fix it in the next story! The more I know that's a little wrong, the more I can fix and make better! :-) A little note: This is designed to happen in any of the books. This could happen in their 1st year or 5th year for all it matters; I wrote it that way on purpose.

   [1]: mailto:virtualworldofhp@yahoo.com?subject=Feedback



End file.
